Weeds cause tremendous global economic losses by reducing crop yields and lowering crop quality. In the United States alone, agronomic crops must compete with hundreds of weed species.
In spite of the commercial herbicides available today, damage to crops caused by weeds still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,797 describes certain herbicidal 1,3,5-triazinone compounds.. However, that patent does not disclose the compounds of the present invention and does not disclose any preemergence weed/post-transplant rice applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compounds which are highly effective for controlling undesirable plant species.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods for controlling undesirable plant species.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a method for the control of undesirable plant species in the presence of transplanted rice.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.